


Cold At Night, Yet The Flames Burn On

by AbsolutelyAtrocious



Series: van's month of lgbt+ madness [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/F, Gay, Gunnthra is mentioned, and uh theres some brief body horror/gore but nothing super detailed, gay - Freeform, their needs to be more of this fuckening ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyAtrocious/pseuds/AbsolutelyAtrocious
Summary: Fjorm still isn't in the best place after Gunnthra's death. The war takes a heavy toll on her, as well as Sharena. But they find a tiny bit of comfort in each other.





	Cold At Night, Yet The Flames Burn On

Flames were everywhere. She could feel them on her skin, in her hair, in her mouth and lungs. The smell of smoke and blood choked her. She looked around, desperate, trying to seek an escape. Only searing orange greeted her before she felt her eyes itch from the ashes flying into them. She was forced to blink them away, her tears evaporating before they fell from her eyes. She called out with a hoarse voice. The flames answered her with a hearty cackle.

Everything hurt. It hurt. It hurt, it hurt, it hurt--

Suddenly, a chill swept through and dispelled the flames. Soft fur trim was draped over her head, and a hand clutched gently at her hair. Soothing her after the storm of flames. In an instant, the horrors were gone.

"You're safe, Fjorm. It's okay."

Gunnthra's gentle voice came from behind her, confirming the identity of the mysterious figure. Fjorm turned around, tears streaming down her face to greet her sister, her savior.

A vision of Gunnthra's scorched body smiled back at her.

* * *

Sharena rubbed her eyes and shivered. Something had woken her up. Was it too cold to be morning? Nifl was always cold. Even at noon...which it wasn't. She could go back to sleep.

Muffled sobbing came from behind her, and Sharena was much more awake. She sat up, ignoring the dizziness this caused, and turned to the source of the noise. Fjorm had likely just gone through another nightmare

"S-Sharena?" Fjorm's voice called out, wavering and quiet. Sharena scooted a bit closer.

"I'm here, Fjorm." She reached out to let her girlfriend hold her hand. It was grasped quickly and tightly by a colder one. Neither of them moved beyond that, Sharena allowing Fjorm to come back to reality. A few minutes passed until Fjorm collapsed onto Sharena.

"I...my sis..." She begun to cry again. Sharena let the cold tears soak into her nightgown, rubbing Fjorm's back. A few of her own leaked out.

 _This war is hell, a fiery horrid hell. But at least I'm not alone_ , she thought.

The two girls rocked back and forth in the cold night until everything felt a little more okay and they could sleep again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> since pride months starting im gonna challenge myself to write something gay or trans every day. and WOW, this turned out a lot more depressing than i intended. this was just gonna be cuddles and then. war crimes and ptsd
> 
> also i graduated so! hopefully i can work more on the other fic i have going!


End file.
